


somewhere in the middle (me and you, we meet)

by shininglikeenigma



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Artsy Harry, Cuddles, Drama, Father Louis, Fluff, Hipster Harry, Kid Fic, Kisses, Lonely Louis, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Maybe - Freeform, Romantic Fluff, Single Father Louis, Smut, Sunny Days, Vacation, Weddings, alternative universe, but idk, cute things that make me cry, fathering fic, idk - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis top if it goes there, one direction fandom - Freeform, proposal, russian author, sorry - Freeform, uh maybe there will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3181670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shininglikeenigma/pseuds/shininglikeenigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Ocean makes Louis breathless and makes him want to wax poetics about the nature and the world at all, about the beauty of seagulls and black-skinned women in long flower-pattern dresses that sell cheap clothes for children despite the fact that their "cheap" is twice as expensive ad it is in original boutique. </i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>And Sam won't stop giggling and running away from Louis in order to make him chase this little rebel and catch him, lifting on his arms and settling him down on Louis' neck so his boy could see all of the things. He's so excited to be here that he even asks Louis not to return home. Of course, it's not so easy to just abandon all of his job and relatives and friends in Doncaster, but when he meets Harry in the morning or throwing the rubbish out midday, he thinks that, maybe, there is such a solution for this problem. </i></p><p> </p><p>Or the one where Louis and his small son visit some islands on their free time and find Harry, who Louis doesn't want to lose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	somewhere in the middle (me and you, we meet)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, the one and only thing you should remember is that I AM NOT british nor american. Please, don't be shy and tell me about all of mg mistakes and maybe you can kick my ass if this fic is shit and I shouldn't even think about updating it. 
> 
> http://swallowsanddeers.tumblr.com/  
> http://ask.fm/swallowsanddeers  
> http://swallowsanddeersart.tumblr.com/ - check out my art please!

_Some warm islands, June 2014_

 

Louis isn't creepy. It's just that his curiosity that takes over his mind and clouds his clear thoughts. And also because that silly boy on the beach is kind of funny, in his yellow neon shorts and a big butterfly on his chest that moves as if it is really living thing. The ocean in front of the beach is huge and so, so tempting but Louis can't fucking bring himself to just stand and swim a little, because at this particular second he is under sand from toes up to his bloody neck. Sam is giggling like a little menace he is because he finally managed to literally bury his beloved daddy under this salty yucky sand. 

"Daddy, is I good?" he asks as, pouring a handful of dry sand on Louis' head. Being three years old boy doesn't really give him a right to be a little rebel and Louis considers to play an offended man for a while. But hey, it's just a boy playing game, Louis' _son_ to be precise. Louis doesn't have a choice, honestly. 

"Of course, lovely, you are really good! Now let your dad and set him free so we could play and swim?" he suggests with a mischievous wink, hoping his son will catch what he meant. 

Sam smiles widely and starts digging until Louis is out of sand. And it's the same time this yellow-trunks-ocean-boy comes back. He grins when he sees Louis and Sam. 

"Having a good time here I see?" he asks and, wow. His voice is so deep. Like, you know, as deep as the ocean bottom. Well. Or sea bottom. Louis doesn't know much about oceans anyway. The boy crouches near Sam. "I'm Harry, and what's your name, buddy?"

"I are Sammy and 'dis is my dad Lou!" Sam points to Louis with his tiny finger. "We playing sand!"

"Wow, amazing building you had here with your dad!" he turns to Louis and stretches out his (pretty big) hand. "Harry," he smiles. 

"Louis. Like, not _Lewis_ Louis, but French Loui— yeah, sorry about that," Louis laughs weakly and shakes Harry's hand. 

Suddenly, Sam shrieks and jumps closer to Harry, clutching at his leg and desperately holding it with both of his hands. As it turns out, it's just a small fish skeleton remains came out of the sand while Sam was working on freeing Louis. 

Harry looks down at him in shock and then understands what scared the little boy so much, lifting the poor fish with his index finger and thumb and throwing it out behind his back, not watching where it falls. 

"Nothing bad, just a small dead fish, Sammy," Louis says kindly. "Now let Harry go, he threw this thing, you can continue playing your game."

Sam shakes his head and lifts it so he can give Harry the best puppy eyes, original Tomlinson trend-mark. 

"Can Hawwy play sand too please?" he asks, making Harry widen his eyes and watch the boy in surprise. 

"'Course, let's play, bud," Harry replies, not letting Louis remind his son about the good manners. He turns away from Louis and lifts Sam, holding him on his hip and running to the ocean in order to collect some water in Sam's plastic bucket and build a castle. 

 

As it turns out, Harry is as shit builder as Louis' three year old son is right now. So when the castle breaks and becomes a big pile of little stones and shelves mixed with the sand, Louis is not surprised. 

He comes to know that Harry is from the small place called Cheshire, England. It's not so far from Doncaster but it's also not so close, but then Harry says that, "Well, it's not that I live there all the time anyway. Travel a lot, y'know. Try to find the perfect place to stay and have a lot of inspiration, other way I'm just useless."

Harry, actually, is trying himself as a poet. He reads some of his little works to Louis and Sam, and Louis is shocked to see his son so attached to someone as he is with Harry. Honestly speaking, Louis himself is kind of in awe with this guy, whose skin is littered with tattoos and four nipples, which is the thing Sam is curios about the most. 

"Why Hawwy have four thingies?" he asks and looks down at his own small body. "Me and papa have only two."

"It is because Harry is a special human, Sammy. Like, I can stand on my head for three minutes, remember?" Louis asks and Sam nods, remembering this experiment a week ago. "And Harry has four nipples. It's his body that works so." 

He looks at Harry, hoping he didn't offend him or make him uncomfortable, but the other man just smiles at him and cocks his head to the side. 

"You being able to stand on your head is not a talent, Lou," he smirks, the nickname slipping from his tongue so easily Louis can't breathe for a second. During this second he's hit with the thought that he'd like it if Harry's tongue slipped somewhere accidentally. Like, Louis' mouth, for example. 

Sam pushes his arm and Louis know he is staring. 

"Oh, yeah, right. Sorry," he laughs weakly. "So, what you two were talking about?"

"Well, actually, while you were zoning out in here, Sam-buddy asked for a food. Would you, gentlemen, accompany me to the diner right now?" 

Harry smiles and licks his lips, and Louis nods, not knowing what he is going to do with himself. 

 

 

*

 

 

The sky is bright and rose and red and orange, getting ready to hide behind the horizon. Sam is asleep on Louis shoulder while he walks along the street, Harry carrying their bag for them because he is a big softie and a kind man. 

It's something strange in the air that Louis hasn't felt since ages ago. Maybe, when he first met Hannah in the university. He feels somehow full with happiness and fondness, looking at his son in his arms and noticing how he's such a Louis' lookalike now, with bronze hair and little freckles and thin lips. 

Harry smiles and follows them to their room door in the hotel, and then he's very delighted to know that they live in the same hotel complex, Harry right under Louis' room. 

"So," he says, scratching the back of his neck while Louis makes Sam comfortable on the bed, tucking him in. "I'll go, yeah? Hope to see you again, we had an amazing time today, really."

Louis smiles back and straightens up, coming to Harry and pecking his cheek, then widening his eyes and apologizing. 

"Oh god, I'm sorry, I should've asked—" he starts to panic, but Harry shakes his head and chuckles quietly, pressing his lips to the corner of Louis' mouth. He then blushes and stands near the door shyly, still dressed only in his yellow shorts with his back a little burnt from the sun. 

Louis might be in heaven now. 

 

 

*

 

 

The most amazing thing about the ocean is its color during the day. Transparent blue in the morning, it becomes a little muddy to the lunchtime because of the tourists who walk, of course, on the bottom and make layers of sand mix and dance with the water. But in the evening it's almost black because the sun is already down and nobody wants to swim without being sure that some jellyfish won't bite you. 

Ocean makes Louis breathless and makes him want to wax poetics about the nature and the world at all, about the beauty of seagulls and black-skinned women in long flower-pattern dresses that sell cheap clothes for children despite the fact that their "cheap" is twice as expensive ad it is in original boutique. 

And Sam won't stop giggling and running away from Louis in order to make him chase this little rebel and catch him, lifting on his arms and settling him down on Louis' neck so his boy could see all of the things. He's so excited to be here that he even asks Louis not to return home. Of course, it's not so easy to just abandon all of his job and relatives and friends in Doncaster, but when he meets Harry in the morning or throwing the rubbish out midday, he thinks that, maybe, there is such a solution for this problem.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this chapter please let me know so I could think about an update!
> 
> Swear the update will be longer. It's kinda trial version of a part.


End file.
